Aincrad's Dragon King
by TheSilverboar
Summary: A story where Kirito manages to become a Dragon Tamer, much like Silica, and has a few other skills he uses along with his swords. Kirito will still be a bit of an introvert but will slowly become more social as the story progresses while still keeping the whole 'dark mysterious badass' thing he had going on in the anime. Pairing is going to be Kirito/Silica (who will Kirito's age)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't know if there's another story where this happens but I really love the idea of Kirito becoming a Dragon Tamer, like Silica, in SAO albeit with a different dragon so this is that story.**

Aincrad's Dragon King

Chapter 1

-Kirito-

"Now what?" he grumbled to himself as he explored the final room in the tomb like dungeon he was exploring, having found a map in the library of an abandoned town which contained a note about a great treasure being hidden within. It had been four days since he had left Klein in the town of beginnings and had begun trying to survive as a solo player in the mad Death Game that was Sword Art Online. The town had been a purely accidental discovery, an area that where before had been a field where mobs didn't spawn that he had planned on camping for the night but instead found a dilapidated town. After sending a message to Argo to spread the word about things having been changed from the Beta.

Message sent he had begun going through the town, looting it of anything valuable or useful as he found a couple thousand Col scattered throughout the various homes and buildings, a few pieces of armor and jewelry which he added to his inventory, and even some weapons which he put aside in his inventory to look through later. The final thing he had found was the map which was in the library which contained several useful books about different skills and quests that could be unlocked. Some he planned to keep for himself and others he planned to trade to Argo to barter for a share of the profit.

In the armor he found a full set of black leather armor, the pieces having been scattered throughout the town, which consisted of a breast plate, grieves, and bracers of the dark leather material. To finish it off he wore a black leather cloak with a hooded cowl. In the weapons he found a better sword than the one he was currently using as well as a good set of throwing knives and a basic bow with arrows which he quickly added to his inventory, bows being a rare weapon in the world of Aincrad, unless that had been changed as well.

The map he had found in the library though had peaked his interest as he quickly tracked down the hidden dungeon that was in the forest, going through the various floors as he delved deeper and deeper into the labyrinthine crypt, each floor containing a mini boss and several hidden niches with chests where he not only leveled his combat skills against the bosses but his detection and lock picking sills at finding and opening the various chests which, thankfully, usually had healing potions in them. Sighing he sat down on a broken column he opened his skills menu and began sorting through his various skills, wondering if he just needed a particular one selected to find the 'great treasure'.

Deselecting his lock picking skill and replacing it with his detection skill he once more began looking about the room before noticing a carving on the wall with a symbol that he recognized from the map…but also different. Wondering if he had to make the symbol look like it had on the map he had found he walked over and moved the various pieces that stuck out of the carving until it was identical to the symbol that headed the map before, as the final piece fell into place, the wall began to shake as it slid apart, dust falling from the ceiling, as a small chamber was revealed with a large black chest in the center.

Readying his sword in case there was one final enemy he approached the chest warily as he tapped it to see if a lock picking menu would open up but, to his surprise, the chest was completely unlocked as he pulled it open, wondering what the 'great treasure' would be but, to his surprise, he could see only a large black shape which, after a moment, he recognized as an egg.

"Is this…a dragon egg?" he asked himself as he pulled the large object out of the chest as he heard a ding and his menu opened up, informing him that he had acquired the 'dragon tamer' skill and that as he leveled it up by training and interacting with his dragon once it hatched his dragon would become stronger and stronger and he could eventually make various dragons obey his commands once he was high enough level.

Grinning widely at the thought of having his own dragon he nestled the egg into the crook of his arm and opened the menu for it, seeing that it would take a full twenty four hours in his presence before it could hatch, and began walking out of the tomb, planning on heading back to the abandoned town to bunker down until his new scaly friend hatched.

As he walked he opened up a chat box with Argo, "Hey Argo," he said as he activated the 'voice typing' function "I have some news you might just be interested in." before hitting the send button as he stared curiously at the plated black egg in his arms.

After climbing up a couple of floors he heard a ding as Argo replied and he opened up the message screen, "I'm still spreading the information about things changing since the Beta but what kind of news are we talking about here?" he read aloud with a grin before reactivating voice typing.

"Several books full of information about various quests and unlockable skills as well as the fact that I now have a very powerful skill of my own…and a bow." He dictated before sending the message.

It took less than five minutes for a reply to come through as he opened the message and read out, "You found what?! How many books? Where did you get them? What Skill? And seriously?! A bow?!".

Laughing in amusement, his mood bolstered significantly by the fact that he had just become a bloody _dragon_ tamer he once more activated the voice type function and dictated "I don't remember the exact number but I found them in a library in a dilapidated and abandoned town where I also found the bow and several other items…which is also how I found out about things changing. It used to be the cove where mobs didn't like to come. And my skill…well right now I have a dragon egg in my arms." Before sending it and clambering out of the tomb, taking a deep breath as he made his way back towards the dilapidated village.

When Argo sent him a message to try to get him to come to the town she was in he sent a different one saying he would be in the small abandoned village until his dragon egg hatched and that she was more than welcome to join him. He reached the town after an hour and it was another three before he heard the thundering hoof steps that signaled Argo's approach.

"Hey Argo," he said happily from his spot on the front steps of the library which was the largest and most central building in the town "you made good time.".

"Don't patronize me Ki-Buo," Argo said with a pout "it was a pain in the ass to get the horse that brought me here. Where are the books and the egg?".

"The egg is here," he said as he pulled it over onto his lap from where he had it set "and the books are in my inventory. Come on, we can look over them at some tables inside.". Walking inside, with his petite friend following him eagerly, he pulled out the various books from his inventory as they stacked up on a table, Argo gaping at the size of the pile.

"Ki-Buo," Argo said wide eyed "you just made me a _very_ happy girl.".

Laughing he pulled one of the books off the pile and sat down, "Well let's go through them," he said "we should find out what sort if information we actually have here to use.". For the next day they went through the various books, evaluating the information within as well as estimating what was worth selling and what would be better kept to themselves as well as going through the armor and weapons he had found, Argo taking a decent set of claws from it in exchange for a favor later on. He eventually drifted off to sleep though partway through their 'investigation' of the books and was shaken awake, somewhat roughly, a few hours later by an excited Argo.

"It's hatching!" she said with a wide grin as he shot to his feet and ran over to the egg and saw glowing red lines appearing on the shell, spreading more and more with each second before the shell burst apart to reveal a bipedal bone plated dragon, its entire body as black as the egg had been, that let out a noise that was a mix between a small roar and a whine as he grinned and placed his hand on the dragon's head, a menu popping up asking what he wanted to name his new familiar to finalize the bonding process.

Noting the dragon's appearance and how it resembled that of a dragon from another video game he had played he typed in "Alduin." With a grin as his familiar flapped over and sat on his shoulder, cooing happily when Argo scratched it under his chin, the little Alduin letting out a gout of black flames which got him and Argo to whoop in merriment.

 **AN: Yes, his appearance is like that of Alduin and in my story the higher level the dragon is the bigger they grow and they can switch between their larger forms, for combat purposes, and a small form (Pina size) for when they're in cities which is their hatchling size.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: A question to my readers. Do you think it would be a good idea to mess with the timeline a bit for this story so that the 'quest' where Kirito meets Silica happens before the whole two year gap that it had in the anime?**

Aincrad's Dragon King

Chapter 2

-Kirito-

Walking through the town, Alduin on his shoulder, he sighed as he endured the stares of both awe and scorn that followed him as he moved towards the town's main tavern. It had been three weeks since he had hatched Alduin and the rumors about him had begun. It had all started when he had returned with Argo to the town where she had gotten the horse so that he could get some food for his new, and hungry familiar. The instant people had seen his dragon, and his bow, the whispers had started as people wondered about where he had gotten his weapon, his familiar, and even who he was as his cowl completely shrouded his face to the point where people couldn't see it.

It wasn't until later that people had labelled him as the 'Dragon King' since they didn't know his name, a fact that Argo had been more than happy to tell him about, in between bouts of laughter, when they had met up a week later. After the hatching of his Familiar Argo had insisted that they meet up every week so that she could give him an update on how the selling of the info he got was going, along with giving him his cut, and so that she could make sure 'her boys', as she referred to himself and Alduin, were doing alright.

He had also begun to have dual identities within the world of Aincrad itself, the first being his persona that was both loved and hated, the 'Dragon King' as he would go about with his leather armor and cowl, bow across his back and Alduin on his shoulder as he moved about, never partying with anyone, apart from Argo for a couple levelling trips, so that nobody knew his Character handle. The second identity was of Kirito, his regular avatar, where he kept his face open and had his sword equipped, Alduin staying in whatever room he had managed to rent from an NPC in a tavern, making sure to always get the floors where nobody else had rooms so his secret remained secret.

Pushing open the door to the tavern the cheerful sounds of talk and laughter fell silent as people stared at the 'Dragon King' of Aincrad, some in awe and some in anger, as he ignored them all and walked over to a grinning Argo who had reserved a booth for them. "Hey there little sis." He said with a small smile, barely noticeable under his cowl, as Alduin cooed and flapped over to his friend's shoulder, nuzzling against her cheek in a plea to be petted.

"How are my boys doing?" Argo asked happily as she ran her finger over the ridges of Alduin's neck, the little dragon letting out a reptilian purr of pleasure at the feeling.

"Can't really complain," he said with a shrug as he did his best to ignore the people that were trying, and failing, to be discrete while eavesdropping on the conversation "I spend most of my time training with Alduin, I want to get him strong enough that I won't have to worry about anything being able to kill him if I get incapacitated or if we get separated.".

"And here I thought that this little guy was the one that had to look after you." Argo said with a smirk as Alduin nodded in agreement, the little dragon's AI having developed a rather cheeky personality.

"Thanks for nothing, you useless reptile." He deadpanned at his familiar who, in return, smacked him across the face with his tail.

"He's not useless." Argo said in fake horror at his statement before cuddling his happy familiar "Are you Alduin?".

"Traitor." He grumbled before opening a menu to order something for himself to eat along with a plate of meat for Alduin to snack on. The second the NPC waitress set down the food Alduin let out a happy trill and dove into the meat as he snorted, "I spoil you, don't' I?" he asked as he scratched Alduin behind one of the little dragon's horns.

"You do but you know he's worth it." Argo laughed as she sipped her drink "The little guy's good for you, you needed something to make you lighten up but I honestly wish it was a girl instead of a lizard.".

Choking on his beer he glared at Argo who was smiling at him innocently, "Not funny Go," he grumbled as he sipped from his drink again "not funny at all. Don't joke about that.".

"I wasn't joking," Argo said, her face taking a slightly less playful and more serious countenance "you need more human interaction, more than the one meeting a week we have. You need to go and find yourself a girl that can help keep you grounded.".

At his honorary sister's words he heard every fan girl inside the tavern squeal softly as he sent the info broker an irritated glare "Thanks, now I'll have every fan girl in the town after my ass and I mean that literally.".

"Sorry." Argo said sheepishly "But you really do need a girlfriend.".

"Well I don't have a lot of dating opportunities Go," he grumbled "were in the middle of the death game and when I'm not training to survive the damn thing I'm having to dodge my fans and haters just to have a bit of peace and quiet.".

"Just promise me you'll look," Argo pleaded "or at least keep an open mind.".

"If it means that much to you I promise to at least keep an eye out for a possible girlfriend." He promised "You happy now Go?".

"Very." Argo said with a nod as Alduin let out a trill, the plate of meat empty…as well as all the meat from his own meal as his Familiar tried to look innocent.

"Why you little glutton!" he growled as he tried to grab his familiar before it flapped over to Argo's shoulder and hid behind her head, poking its own out to stare at him with that 'childlike' stare that it could only pull of due to being in its infant size.

"Gluttonous dragons aside," Argo spoke up, distracting him from his plots on getting payback on his cheeky little familiar "have you heard the news about what's going to happen in Tolbana next week?" Argo asked him.

Frowning he shook his head, "Not a word," he responded with a shrug "but that might be from a three day dungeon clearing that I was doing with Alduin, kinda hard to get news way out there unless someone sends you a message.".

"Fair enough." Argo admitted with a shrug "Anyway, some of the stronger players are meeting on Tolbana next Friday to decide how to not only find the floor one boss but kill it. You gonna go?".

"Without a doubt," he said with a nod "I want to get out of this death game just as much as anyone else and if my skills can help with the boss raid then I'll definitely go.".

"That's good to hear," Argo said with a small grin "I don't think I'll join the boss raid though, my skills…aren't exactly suited for open combat.".

"I know Go," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze, Alduin cooing and nuzzling her as well to show support "you're an information dealer, not a frontline fighter. I'd rather you stick with what your good at and stay safe than risk losing my honorary little sister.".

"Thanks guys." Argo said gratefully as she squeezed his hand and pet Alduin's scales.

"So," he changed the subject as he began eating, what was left, of his meal "Anyone else try to buy info about me off of you?".

"Every damn day." Argo laughed "Some asked about where you got Alduin, some about how you got the skill to handle Alduin, some asked me about your character's actual name, some asked what you look like, and one fan girl asked me to get them into where you live.".

"That last one…kinda creepy." He said wide eyed as Alduin bobbed his head in agreement. But did you answer any of them? Because I don't mind telling people how I got Alduin's egg or how I got the skill as that's actually not that hard to figure out.".

"I know, that's why I told them to figure it out on their own and now waste my time," Argo said with a shrug "I would have told them though if they actually offered me some decent Col, the prices they offered were laughable at best.".

"Figures," he said with a snort "most people will be cheapskates when they can and as the death game hasn't been going on all that long people haven't gotten a 'system' yet for pricing info. Anyway, has anyone else become a tamer through either method yet?".

"Nobody's found any eggs so far as I know," Argo answered in the negative "I also haven't head of a player feeding a monster that took interest in them.".

"Shame." He said with a small shrug before they pushed aside talk of business and simply enjoyed their meal together, both of them heading their separate ways after it was finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Aincrad's Dragon King

Chapter 3

-Kirito-

Head held high he strode into Tolbana for the conference about how to best handle the boss. On his shoulder rested Alduin, in his child form, while two new pieces of gear adorned his body. Alduin had managed to gain enough levels to increase his size and he found that whenever Alduin 'grew' he shed his old scales and hide which became Smithing materials. He had given them to Argo who in turn took them to a rising smith named Lisbeth. The materials had resulted in a new hooded cloak with scales on it to act as extra armor, a facemask, and a bow.

Next to him walked Klein and the redhead's five friends from the real world, all of whom had managed to discover his identity three days before. It had started when, in his 'Dragon King' Persona he had run into Klein who was on his friend list. This feature allowed Klein to see his Character handle even with it normally hidden and the man's shocked exclamation was heard by the other five players but thankfully nobody else. Now the six players had started to refer to themselves as the 'Sons of the Dragon' much to his ire, and Argo's amusement at the idiots' attempt to start a small cult…which was sadly succeeding.

"You six had better behave." He ordered his team, the six man-children trying, and failing, to send him innocent expressions as the large crowd made a hasty path to get out of the way of one of the most well known players in Aincrad.

"I have no idea what you mean your Majesty." Klein said with a smirk as he had to resist setting Alduin on the fool.

"We're here." The deep voice of Dale, the largest member of the group, spoke up as they all noticed the amphitheater and took seats up near the top, ignoring the looks they were getting. Over the next hour a couple dozen other players trickled into the area, including two players he recognized from the Beta who went by Agil and Diavel.

Shortly after his arrival, the blue haired Diavel clapped his hands to get everyone's attention "Alright," the apparent knight called out "now that everyone's here let's get this meeting started. First, I want to thank everyone for coming, good to see you. My name's Diavel and in this game," Diavel slammed a fist to his breastplate "the job I rolled is Knight!" This, understandably, got a lot of amused reactions from the gathered players since, as one player pointed out, there was no job system in SAO. "Listen, do you guys want to hear this or not?" Diavel called out, having likely only said the stupid job line to break any tension.

Once everyone calmed down any geniality left Diavel's face as the man became serious, "Anyway here's the deal, my party finally found the boss room this morning." At that everyone started whispering to each other in shock at the news and he couldn't blame them. There were a dozen towers that appeared to lead up to floor two and only one held the boss room, many had started to think that the boss room didn't exist at all.

"I see I have your attention." Diavel said with a nod, "We are all here because we're the most capable players in Aincrad right now, the ones who have the best chance of surviving this fight. We need to win it, not only to get one step closer to getting our freedom but to show everyone in the Town of Beginnings that we _can_ and _will_ beat this game!" there were no cheers to this speech, no applause, no cries of agreement or whistles of excitement. There was nothing but stone like expressions nodding in agreement, it may have started as a game but this was now a fight for survival.

"Now this fight won't be like any normal battle you've had so far," Diavel continued "it's going to have to be a raid group made up of multiple parties so I want everyone to split up into groups of around six." Everyone began moving around, the ones who came solo finding groups to let them join as, after a lot of moving around and bickering, the raid parties were assembled. "Alright, looks like everyone's teamed up. Now then-"

"Hold on a second!" a new voice yelled out, cutting off Diavel as someone new jumped down the seats and to the arena pit "My name's Kibaou, and I got something I want to get off my chest." With all eyes on him this Kibaou didn't seem fazed in the least, "We all know about the two thousand people who died so far yeah? Well some of you need to apologize to em right now!"

Offended and angry whispers met this exclamation "Kibaou," Diavel said slowly, "I think I know who you're talking about. You mean the ex-beta testers right?"

"Of course I mean them!" Kibaou snapped "On the day this stupid ass game started they all up and vanished! They took all the easy quests and all the good hunting spots while leaving the rest of us nothing! They were the only ones getting stronger in this hellhole! Why I bet there's some of them here right now!"

As his listened, he slowly began to rise, even as Kibaou's rant continued "I say we make them give up all their col and their loot to us after apologizing! They can't expect the party to trust them if they don't trust us."

He didn't give the idiot any more time to speak before ordering coldly, "Alduin, shut up that buffoon." As his dragon roared and went from the size of a chiwawa to the larger than a Rottweiler, leaping down and growling at a startled Kibaou. "You have got to be one of the most incompetent men I have ever had the misfortune to meet." He said coldly behind his mask, his words carrying to the assembled dungeon raid group and a civilian crowd that had been drawn to the shouting.

"What?!" Kibaou yelled enraged, the oaf's hand twitching to the handle of his sword.

"You heard me." Kirito growled angrily before pulling out a small brown booklet from his belt pouch "Do you have one of these? Know what it is?"

"It's a guidebook," Kibaou snapped "so what?"

"The point is that it wasn't made by Kayaba, it was made and distributed by the ex Beta testers." Agil spoke up, coming to his aide.

"Plus Kayaba made changes to this world from the Beta, something that was discovered day one. If anything the party shouldn't trust you. Someone who tries to sow dissent and is filled with nothing but greed as you try to get the loot and col others worked hard for." Others soon began shouting their agreement as Kibaou snarled but was forced to slink off, tail tucked, to avoid further humiliation.

"It's good to have you on our side Dragon King." Diavel said with a grateful nod as the blue haired man walked over to him and Agil.

"My warriors and I shall lend our strength to this venture." He swore "By claw and fire, or by sword and arrow this beast will fall." He said seriously, having learned by how people reacted to Alduin that hope was a necessity. Seeing three powerful players all allied to beat this game was definetly going to be a source of hope.

So the parties were divided up into their tasks. Agil was given command over the parties meant to take out the boss' minions, the cobold sentinels, to keep them off the backs of the group fighting the boss itself. That section was divided into two divisions, one under the command of Diavel and one led by himself.

"I still can't believe you two stuck that asshole with me." Agil groaned as the three of them finished up their plans, the other clearers having gone off to resupply on their weapons and items for the fight the next day.

"Kibaou has shown fear of two things Agil." He said with an uncaring shrug "One is Alduin and I don't want my familiar getting indigestions. The second is you given that you tower over him and have an axe bigger than most monsters on this floor."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Agil grumbled "Just make sure those priests of yours are ready for the fight tomorrow."

"Priests?" he asked confused.

"That party you came in with," Diavel elaborated, "while we went out to get some food earlier we found them apparently starting a religion focused on you and your dragon."

Groaning he slammed his head onto the table, "I'm going to kill them." He grumbled.


End file.
